


蝴蝶骨

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	蝴蝶骨

我突然对自己充满不自信。

我的搭档丝毫没有犹豫地撬开门锁，“啪”的一声巨响，我们进入现场，小心地看着周围。没错，女人的房子，玄关口并并排放着两双拖鞋，一盏灯没开，空气温度很低，足够让我打个哆嗦。

我迈了进去，特地的绕过拖鞋，不碰到任何一样东西，可双脚在接触到木地板时仍发出一阵意味深长的响声，旁人踩上去却是细小的一声“吱呀”。我敢肯定，我今天不在状态。半秒之隙我的脑海里浮现出一个奇怪的比喻：像是匕首般锋利的脚步声，一个警员该有的。

糟糕极了，今早接到报案时我就这么想。

我和搭档来到客厅——这儿称得上是整洁，倒不像一般的案发现场。现在的杀人犯可聪明啦，它们变着法儿和你斗智斗勇，换成刚上警校那会儿的我来看，铁定能给案子定三个性质。

我选择性地忽略了一些大大小小的事物，径直地走到卧室门房去，一边屏住呼吸。

我跨进门槛，先是看见了一双大腿，接着是睡床旁边华丽的梳妆镜，纯白色的抽屉上染了小片血迹，然后便是倒在地板上，背后插着把匕首的女性尸体。

“Gosh.”我的搭档惊呼道。

我愣在原地，盯着那粘上浓稠深黑的血的金色脑袋，几乎要脱口而出“罗莎·柯克兰”。

探长总和我说，弗朗西斯，你早该从阴影里摆脱出来了。

我应付性地一笑带过。

“死者是一名年轻女性，三十岁上下，身高约在5.4英尺，被发现时半裸。死亡时间据推测在48到72小时之间，死因为机械性损伤，死前疑似发生过性行为，且并无与凶手发生任何搏斗。她的死亡地点尤为特殊——在卧室的镜子前。根据倒地位置推测，死者在死亡之前应该正面朝向梳妆镜，凶手在自然状态下出现在死者身后，在背部留下多处捅伤，最终导致她的死亡。”

“这个死前的状态够奇怪的。”

“难不成是死者坐在镜子面前，让凶手了结自己？”

“这简直就是另类的自杀游戏。”

“不知道该不该说，我想到一个够极端的——在死者死亡之前，死者与凶手正进行性交，在此过程中，两个人都面朝镜子，如此一来凶手可以从背后捅入刀具。”

“得了吧，道格拉斯，你真够变态的。”我的同事们都笑起来。

我撑着头，举起了手，“探长。”

“你有什么想法吗，波诺弗瓦？”

“并没有，我突然觉得身体不舒服，非常的不舒服。“

我在会议桌上发出一阵呻吟，一边捂着肚子。

“我希望能请半天假，拜托您。”

探长挑了半边眉毛，点头以示同意。我们顺便散了案件分析会。

“弗朗，你觉得这鬼案子怎么解释？”走在我旁边的警员问着。

“噢——我觉得吧，很简单啊，庸俗的情杀故事，道格拉斯之前的猜想也挺有道理。”我笑道，“顺便，弗拉维奥，你再问我工作的事情我就得呕吐啦，我的胃现在像是屯了个铅块儿一般难受。”

他挠挠头，便满脸疑惑地和我道了别。

该死的。我站在自己家里的洗手池前，用冷水拍打着脸，这招之前颇为管用，现在却无济于事。我的脑袋里浮现出早上那案子的一堆细节，于是嗡嗡作响，像是一罐子蝴蝶横冲直撞。

那具普通的女性尸体再次浮现在我的脑海里——我的记忆力从未这么好过——她躺在那儿，背对着我们，身上几乎每穿什么衣物，如果不是背上横插着的匕首，那样子和姿势都颇为色情——当然，那把匕首不可忽略，它不偏不倚的插在女人的脊背中央处，令人发呕的黑血凝固在它的周围。还有别的一些乱七八糟的捅痕，但让人发指却又很滑稽的是，那把刀直直的插进躯体里，那个位置，那个格外醒目的位置。

我的思路一瞬间断了。

我伸出手，抹了把脸上的水珠，望着我面前的镜子，仿佛我盯着它，盯着镜子里的罗莎——她背对着我，脱了病号服，赤裸着上身，失了光泽的金色毛发散落下来，遮了肩膀的轮廓，以及白皙脊背上的蝴蝶骨。

这是一桩罗莎·柯克兰死后我开始的第一个案子，颇有纪念意义。

她是我的爱人，准确的说，前任爱人。

我离开卫生间，干脆一头栽到在沙发上，闭上眼睛。

人的梦实在有趣，罗莎死去的头一个月，我整天混混沌沌，一度试图用酒精和睡眠麻痹自己，我躺在床上，掖好被角，平躺着，双手神圣的搭在腹部，然后闭着眼睛虔诚地祈祷能在梦里遇见我的爱人。然而什么也没有发生。也许我在梦里曾遇见罗莎，但短暂一瞬，我便把她忘了。

而此刻，我无意识地进入梦境。

我感到激动，我的好姑娘终于想起来见见我了。

"嘿，罗茜。"我故作轻松地和她打招呼。

"好久不见，弗朗西斯。"她温柔的答应。这一次，我看清楚她了，瘦弱的躯体外包裹着那家公立医院邋遢的病号服——褪了色的，苍白浮肿的蓝条纹。那样子称得上可笑，她穿着那套大到变形的衣服，活像一个小女孩穿着爸爸的衬衫。我俩不再言语。我便静静望着她的眼睛——我曾那样爱她的眼睛，绿玻璃珠似的，闪着灵动的光泽。我开玩笑说，像只温顺的猫儿似的。而此刻，她的目光落在我的身上，虹膜那一层美妙的绿色却干干失了灵气，像是枯死了的植物，抑或混了无数杂质的、污浊的脏绿色染浆——和我记忆中的一样——罗莎生病了，我选择逃避她很多天。然而我没有意识到，我的爱人的身体一点一点的故障，枯萎，我提出了分手——在望着她毫无生气的脸蛋时。

"我不明白。"她摇着黯淡的金色脑袋。

"我很抱歉，罗茜。"我迫切地靠了上去，想抓住她的手——她躲开了。

"没什么好说的，弗朗西斯，你是个杀人犯。"她的声音如此落下，接着，她笑起来，表情从未如此狰狞，那笑声清晰的传递在我的耳朵边，连续不断得，我呆滞地立在原地，任那些笑声如同小刀一般的划过我的皮肤。

"你疯了。"我几乎流着眼泪。

"那真遗憾，你爱上了一个疯女人。"她温言，"某种程度上你还亲手杀了她。"

我感到害怕，于是醒了。

再一次的，我想起了那具女性尸体，光滑的背部对着我，两块蝴蝶骨中间插着匕首。

我和罗莎曾是一对恋人，而后，各种原因我们分手了。

分手一个月后，我去病房看她。

无论何时我难以忘记那个时刻。

她的病房在一个安静的楼层，我踱步在走廊上，从头至尾没遇到几个人，我来到她的病房门前——门是开着的，从门口我并未看到她的人影。我知道我并无勇气走进去，便在门口停了下来。

我看到一面镜子，挂在我面对着的墙的右侧。

如愿以偿，透过镜子我望见了她。

能看清楚的是她的背后。房间里光线晦暗，窗帘被拉下一半，她整个人，融合在那片光影里。她半倚在枕头上，用手臂撑着脑袋，暗金色的毛发散下来，恰到好处地和皮肤的颜色融为一体。我不知道该怎样形容——她被光线切割成两半，大部分蜷缩在阴霾里。

她动了动，直起身子来，用那双隐隐看得见筋络的、骨节分明的手揉了揉脑袋。

我注视着镜子，注视着她。

缓慢地，她的手移到了身体前方，它们灵巧地活动着——那具柔软的躯体也轻轻摇晃，几秒钟的时间过去了，我的瞳孔定定地聚焦在那里——罗莎解开了自己的病号服——起先是那圆润的肩膀，活像颗畸形的鸡蛋，她瘦得只剩下骨头，却愈发让肩头、连着脖颈处更具立体的美感。光线泼洒在那些沟壑之间，错落有致，让我忍不住地忘记呼吸。

那些衣料迫不及待地滑落了——顺着她背部的曲线，一下子地，掉了下来，皱成一团儿在病床上。而我的好姑娘赤裸着上身，那样侧对着镜子。

她一动不动，像是有意把一切展示给我。

曾几何时，我们在镜子前做爱，她俯身趴在梳妆台前，赤裸着身体，头发凌乱，双眼溢满疯狂的情感，饱满的、花瓣样的嘴唇微微张开，呼出一阵一阵的热气。我在她的身后，用手抚摸着她的腰肢，指腹蹂躏着那柔软的绸缎。我低头吻她的后背，双唇在她的蝴蝶骨上流连。我痴迷于她的脊背——那深浅分明的腰窝，以及那令人无法忘怀的蝴蝶骨——那样完美。

她笑了一声，仿佛是嘲讽。

我望见了她最后在镜子里的一瞥。我没看清楚，便慌慌张张地转身，跑了出去。

"弗朗西斯？"

"喂？"我不耐烦地接通电话。

"你好些了吗？我们这边查监控，人手好像不太够。"

"拜托——兄弟，我可请了半天假啊。"

"没你我们怎么能行，哈哈。"对方调侃道。

"——行吧，我等会过来。我现在好多了。"

"好——回见。"电话断了。

我从沙发上爬起来，揉了揉太阳穴，那儿隐隐做痛，我便计划着再去洗一次脸。

我来到卫生间，抬头的片刻，我又看到了那面镜子，一如既往的，上面蒙了点灰尘。恍惚间我又看到了我分手过后病死了的爱人，她背对着我，半裸着，露出她好看的蝴蝶骨，一边称呼着我："你这个杀人犯。"


End file.
